1. Field of the Invention
The invention is understood to relate generally to golf accessories and more specifically to an attachment for supporting a golf flag pin.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices have been proposed by which a golf club may be supported above the surface of the ground to keep the golf club handle high enough to keep the grip clean and dry when the club is laid down during the course of the game. Such devices are well known in the prior art as evidenced by the U.S. Patents to Iona I. McCain, U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,579; John R. Lumbattis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,839; David A. Govoni, U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,916; Larry Weisenstein, U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,980; Jerry R. Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,247; and Russell B. Horton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,230.
Similar devices which eliminate the necessity for a golfer to bend over, in order to pick up a golf pin when the pin is lying on the ground, have also been proposed, as evidenced by the U.S. Patent to Roger P. Baird, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,026.
A final invention related to flagpoles is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,627, issued to Herbert T. Williams. Mr. Williams' invention is an arm pivotally mounted to a flagpole and clipping to the bottom of a flag, preventing the flag from wrapping completely around the flagpole.
However, none of the prior art discloses an apparatus by which a golf pin may be supported above the surface of the ground thereby eliminating the necessity for golfer to bend over in order to pick up a golf pin. Nor does any of the prior art golf pin apparatus at the same time provide support for a golf club thereby keeping the golf club handle high enough above the ground to keep the grip clean and dry.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.